Angelia
Angelia ---- Angelia was an impersonator who played Betty Boop live from 1993 to 2000. She started her career as Betty at the MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park, in which she could be seen in person performing songs such as "I Wanna Be Loved By You" and giving out autographs, similar to how Universal Studios Betties work. MGM's Grand Hotel closed on September 4, 2000. Angelia would go around to various gigs as Betty Boop in person and also did a commercial as Betty's voice in 2000 for the Betty Boop Slot Machines by Bally. Bally is a slot machine gaming company, probably best known today for Betty Boop's Love Meter on itunes. Angelia portrayed Betty Boop for Bally on multiple occasions in person. She most likely retired from portraying Betty in 2003, in which was the last time her website was updated. Media Coverage (1999) angeeee1.PNG Angeeee2.PNG Angeeee3.PNG In 1999, Angelia was mentioned in an article entitled "Betty Plays Vegas". Betty Boop introduced the world to Bally's first big-money progressive. For the launch of the Betty Boop slots at Harrah's Las Vegas, Bally added a human Betty Boop to the cartoon character. "Betty" was on hand to show players the new game, get her photo taken with them and to flirt and joke as they tried the new slots. Morry Goldstein, president and CEO of Alliance Gaming, stated that people were going to be seeing a lot of the Betty Boop impersonator at promotional events across the industry. Acording to Goldstein, the Betty Boop impersonator was an integral part of promoting the new slot for the casino managers and none other than the Fleischer family, including Max Fleischer's son (Richard Fleischer). Angelia also went to Bally Gaming headquarters and manufacturing facilities periodically to talk to employees. "Betty's great, not only for players and slot managers, but for our company as well." stated Goldstein. "Anyone who talks to her can't come away without smiling." South Africa Gaming Expo (1999) Angelia010101.PNG Angelia020202020.PNG Angelia03030030303.PNG In 1999, Angelia took a trip to "South Africa Gaming Expo" as Betty Boop. Bally's booth ended up winning first prize for the best booth. Angelia was helped to promote the Betty Boop Slot Machines, in which she also performed and entertained as Betty. (2000) In 2000, Angelia opened up the new Betty Boop Slot Machines at the Little River Casino. The contest was for a New 2000 Harley Davidson Fat Boy, there were a $500 cash prize drawings every hour from 11am-6am on the grand prize drawing day. The promotion was complete with a commercial with Angelia providing the voice for Betty Boop. Trivia *In some aspect Angelia is similar to the women who portray Betty Boop for Universal Studios. *Angelia's last name is unknown. *She has recordings of some Betty Boop songs she sung live on her official website from her live performances as Betty Boop, and sings such songs as "The Broken Record", a song which was originally recorded by Mae Questel the original voice of Betty Boop. *Angelia shared the role of Betty with Diana Rice. See Also *Diana Rice *Little Ann Little *Betty Boop (Universal Studios) Links *Official Website ---- Category:People Category:Bally Category:Universal Studios Category:Betty Boop Impersonator Category:Betty Boop Impersonators